ABSTRACT The University of Michigan Minority Health and Health Disparities International Research Training (MHIRT) Program has offered opportunities for training and participation in international research over the last 23 years to 489 students, almost all of whom are from health disparity populations. The majority of these students have transitioned into careers in research or practice in the biomedical, behavioral, clinical or social science fields, often working with directly underserved populations. The University of Michigan wishes to continue this highly effective program that has successfully engaged under represented students in research on problems that disproportionately affect the health of poor and minority communities, and especially children, in low and middle income countries and the U.S. Student research experiences occur within the framework of ongoing collaborative studies of University of Michigan faculty members in three geographic regions: the Americas (Chile, Nicaragua, Trinidad & Tobago, United States); Africa (Ghana and Uganda); and Asia (India and Mongolia). These projects provide a broad range of training opportunities focused on both physical health and/or behavioral health issues as well as the social-cultural-environmental determinants of health. In addition, pre- and post-doctoral students will be offered the opportunity to train on more specialized topics of relevance to health disparities with individual mentors at other local or foreign research sites. Ten students will be offered training each year (2 undergraduate; 2 post-baccalaureate; 3 pre-doctoral; and 3 post-doctoral trainees). The training program comprises: 1) one semester of pre-departure preparation including a course specific to the program; 2) extended close mentoring in the U.S. and at international sites; 3) research involving design of a study or subproject (if appropriate), collection, analysis, and interpretation of original data, and presentation of the research project in oral and written form; 4) closely-supervised training overseas for 12 weeks or more for pre- and post- doctoral trainees; and 5) post-trip follow-up including career guidance; facilitation of further research placements; opportunities for independent study programs; mentoring related to honors theses and doctoral dissertations; and assistance in preparing presentations and peer review manuscripts for publication. Minority and/or junior faculty investigators engaged in research on health inequalities in the U.S. are encouraged to develop projects into studies that can be carried out at the foreign sites. The University of Michigan?s program has been highly successful at leveraging funds from other University of Michigan academic units to support additional students and will continue to seek out sponsors for qualified trainees. In the current funding cycle, we have been able to fund an additional 34 trainees, all with co-support from other units, which is a model we would plan to continue in the future.